


I Almost Do

by Capspandex



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Summer of Like, really just a one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 21:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15737853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capspandex/pseuds/Capspandex
Summary: Petekey oneshot told in third person but Pete’s perspective based off of I Almost Do by Taylor Swift.





	I Almost Do

**Author's Note:**

> READ BOTH SETS OF NOTES   
> unbetad   
> I haven’t written this pairing since I was 12/13 so

_2006_

It’s two in the morning and It was only a year since that summer and it still felt as vivid as it did when it was happening. The way eyes shine brighter when looking at New York City, Thighs go a little wider in your hometown, the way Pete fell in love as fireworks burst at a cookout in middle America, the handholding on tour buses in the dry heat of the south and the way he looks playing your song in your band. Pete wonders if Mikey Way is up thinking about him. He hoped he thinks about the messages in marker he wrote on Mikey’s forearm and the way they laid under the sunset, holding hands, totally back in love. 

It’s three in the morning. Pete worries Mikey hates him, he ended it after all. He was an idiot, closed himself off and made it look like he moved on. He remembers the moment so well. It was August, one of the last nights of warped. They were somewhere lost in America, the rain was pouring down and the sky was black, yet it would fill with light when the golden lightning struck on the town. They were on their own tour bus and Pete said “I can’t do this anymore.” Mikey ran off through the rain crying. That was their goodbye. 

It’s four in the morning. Pete misses Mikey like hell. He fears losing him again and he feels guilt from making it happen in the first place. He thinks “what if”, but he’ll never say hello again, not even Mikey called his brand new blackberry. He would almost pick up the phone, but he’d put it down for fear of loss. 

It’s five in the morning. Pete just wants to dream of Mikey’s hands on his face again, the pen notes on forearms, the backs of cars, the dancing to favorite old songs, and the memories made on Bishop stage. He confessed to Mikey once and he’d never do it again. He’ll never call, no matter how many times he contemplates it and dials the number. He’ll never hit the green phone icon, he can’t do it. Every night he’ll think of the cities whose names he can’t remember, yet wishes he’d lever left and think of the what ifs just to fall asleep dreaming of the skinny blonde bassist who stole his heart for a single summer.

**Author's Note:**

> I need fall out boy mutuals so if you like this or the band hmu on twitter @/elizbertarian


End file.
